1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamental lights generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel string of lights having ornaments disposed over the lights, the ornaments being changeable permitting the string of lights to be permanently installed and thereby utilized for different events.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,899, issued Mar. 14, 1950, to Leahan, describes an animated display device comprising an ornamental device having an electric lamp bulb and having various means to simulate animation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,599, issued Nov. 9, 1971, to Hermanson, describes a decorative light set comprising a hinged extensible multilight fixture providing for different light string formations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,924, issued Jul. 22, 1986, to Birkes et al. describes a tree ornament in which a plurality of images are produced by two-dimensional objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,079, issued Jul. 21, 1987, to Sanders et al., describes a decorative device which includes a motor, music module, or other electrical loads and electrical circuitry and a connector for connection to a selected socket of a string of conventional sockets for connection to an AC line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,580, issued May 23, 1989, to Allen, describes an illuminated hollow decorative ornament having support means independent of the associated light source or the support structure of the associated light source.